Bloody Rose Academy
by VelvetMoonDreamHeart
Summary: Mikan and her best friend Hotaru are enrolling into a school called Gakuen Alice in Huntson City. The reason why their entering this Academy is because their last high school is a Supernatural Cooperation. Which means, they hunt and kill immortals. They said that this school was full of young girls being murdered. Will the girls be available to solve this bloody mystery or not?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice just the plot only. This is my first ever story I hope you like it and I hope you will give me lots of reviews for my story. And just so you know, more reviews you give me the more chapters will be updated. Well here's the prologue I hope you enjoy it. :}**

"How badly do you want me?" said a man in a low husky voice.

"I want you! So quite wasting time and just bite my neck, so that I can live with you for eternity darling." said a teenager in a low sweet voice.

The guy smirks at her, then he leans her over on his husky chest, and then he puts his jaw on her frigid neck and he says in a whispery tone. "Ready my foolish little rabbit."

The girl closes her eyes, takes a deep breath and says. "Yes, I'm ready my mysterious man."

He takes a big bite on her neck and then he sucks out all of the blood of this poor clueless girl.

The girl drops a red rose that she was gripping onto and then her entire dead corpse lands on the cold wooden floor.

The man was licking his lips and trying to get every drop of blood into his mouth. He gazes with his Crimson eyes and looks at the girl's entire dead body.

"Tch, it's your own damn fault stupid girl. I was only using you to drink your blood and I didn't even think one second you would ever be my eternal partner."

He gazes at the body some more and says. "It's a good thing that this girl isn't fat or it would be much harder to carry her dead corpse into the Northern Woods.

He puts the corpse onto his back and he starts carrying her out of the tower.

Just before he opened the old wooden door, he saw a Full Moon gleaming through an old broken window.

He smirks to himself and says. "I wonder what kind of new girl will be facing Gakuen Alice Academy full of Vetalas and of course me trying to suck that tempting blood of hers."

He opens the old wooden door, and then he heads out of tower and says. "I hope I will have a new toy to play with soon."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice just the plot. And remember more reviews, more chapters will be updated. Now on to Ch. 1 and I am so sorry if I have lots of grammar issues. But anyway, I hope you enjoy it. :} And I also made the writing twice as bigger.**

**Normal P.O.V {meaning some ones point of view on something}**

Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Sound of an alarm clock. A Brunette girl was covering her ears on her nice two puffy pillows, trying to avoid her inquisitive alarm clock.

She starts putting her two pillows away from her ears, then she turns her head gently to the left, and then she gazes at the alarm clock with her puffy Hazel eyes.

She takes a deep breath and says in an irritated tone, "Stupid alarm clock! Don't you even care that people need their beauty sleep?"

She leaps out of bed, and then she grabs her alarm clock and throws it out of her wooden window.

She smirks to herself and says. "Bye, bye, Mr. Alarm Clock." she takes out a big yawn and says. "Now I can finally go back to sleep and you know I wonder why I had my alarm clock set on Sunday anyway."

She starts heading back to her bed until she is hit by a Baka gun by her best friend Hotaru and they've been friends since the fourth grade.

Baka! Baka! Baka! "Hotaru what was that for and why are you in my bedroom?" said Mikan in a startled whiny tone.

"Stupid Mikan!" said a girl with short jet black hair and Violet eyes with no expression at all.

She leans closer to Mikan, and then helps her up on the ground and she says in a sternly tone. "Stupid, I can't believe you forgot today is the day when we leave Nagoya our home, to go to Huntson City to find out the bloody mystery in Alice Academy. And I also remembered our principle said he'll give us lots of cold hearted cash if we solve this tempting mystery."

Mikan gazes at Hotaru, and then she starts giving her one of her goofy smiles and says. "Oh Hotaru, is this the only reason why you become a Monster hunter in Ravens Wood high school, just to get paid with cold hearted cash?"

"Yes, said Hotaru, and I really want to be well prepared for this mission Mikan. This is our first oversees mission and also don't forget were only second years in high school and were both not yet sixteen yet. So I need you to really fully concentrate on this mission." Hotaru looks around and she sees her friend getting dress and not listening to her at all. She clenches her fist and mumbles to herself, "Baka."

After Mikan was all done getting dressed, her long Chocolate Brown hair was down with curls on the bottom. And she had on Ruby Red Lip-gloss, a little bit of Mascara and a tad bit of Blush. As for her outfit she wore Skinny Jeans and an Orang Sleeveless Top, with a jingle purple stone around her neck. And she was gripping onto her two black suitcases.

Hotaru on the other hand was wearing Jeans and a Purple Plum Short Sleeved Top. She was only gripping onto her Baka gun.

Mikan walks towards Hotaru and says, "Ready to go Hotaru?"

Hotaru takes a deep breath and says. "Stupid, I've already been ready. I'm not some crazy moron like you, who throw's alarm clocks first thing in the morning and also waste any precious time.

Mikan Glares at Hotaru by her comment and says, "Hotaru you jerk!"

After Mikan stopped yelling at Hotaru, they both headed down the stairs and then Mikan saw her Mom Yuka making a bag lunch in the kitchen.

Mikan gave one of her biggest smiles and said. "Hi mom, what are you doing?"

Yuka turned around to see her daughter and said, "Hello sweetie and hello again Hotaru."

Mikan had her jaw down and said, "You're the one who let Hotaru in."

Yuka smirks at her and says, "Why of course sweetie, we all know that Hotaru is the only one who can wake your lazy butt up and I even believe that you completely forgot about your transfer to Alice Academy didn't you?"

Mikan was completely stunned on how her mom knew her very well and didn't say a word.

"But anyway Mikan, your Dad didn't have enough time to say goodbye to you because he had another Monster Hunting mission to do, and of course including your older sister Yura and your older brother Rui."

"Oh that's okay mom, at least I don't have to suffer Rui and dad hugging me to death, And of course not worrying about Yura making me do funny dances to protect myself from spirits and stuff.

Yuka starts laughing and says. "Yep, that is so like our family." Yuka toke a quick glance at her watch and says, "Oh girls! It's already 8:00 and your train leaves at 8:30. Come on girls, let's go!

The girls didn't waste any time, they grabbed their suitcases, their shoes, and they were already buckled up in the car for Yuka to drive them to the train station.

Once they got out of the car Mikan and Hotaru gave a goodbye hug to Yuka. Then they went inside the old smelly red train, and they were sitting down on the passenger seats.

Mikan gave warm smile to Hotaru and said. "Aren't you going to miss you parents and your brother Subaru, Hotaru?"

Hotaru gave her cold glance and said, "Nope, not really."

"Ouch, aren't you being a little too harsh Hotaru? "

Hotaru gave her another glance and said, "Nope."

"Humph! I don't know why you're being very harsh Hotaru. I know for one thing that I'll miss my folks like crazy and I'm also kind of scared Hotaru."

Hotaru put's her left eyebrow up and put's her Violet eyes directly on Mikan.

Mikan tends to notice Hotaru's stare and she continues to say. "What if I screw up this mission and I put you and all of my loved ones in danger? And also I'm thinking what if I'm not cut out to be full Monster Hunter. You already know how clumsy I am and maybe my clumsiness might get someone killed someday. Maybe you're better off finding a new partner for this mission than someone like Me." said Mikan in a wimpy tone.

Hotaru grabs her Baka gun and directly hits at Mikan. Baka! Baka! Baka! Uh! "Sheesh Hotaru! What was that for?" said Mikan in an annoyed tone.

Idiot! "You already know very well I only chose you as my best friend and my Monster Hunter partner, because I can see with my cold Violet eyes that you can be right by my standers as a friend and for a partner. And I also know how clumsy you are and annoying you are, but out of all that you a girl who never gives up no matter what situation you are in and I've also seen you trying to give up your life just to protect those people by those ghastly creatures. So far as you can see Mikan I need you and I also need you for my entertainment by bullying and teasing you. So stop worrying and smile idiot!" Then Hotaru started smiling at her crybaby friend.

Tears started going down Mikan's cheeks and she says. "Hotaru!"

Baka! Baka! Hotaru hits her with the Baka gun again and she says, "I only said that to make you stop crying, not by you crying like four year old baby. For goodness sakes Mikan, can't you at least try to act your age once in a while?" Said Hotaru in a sternly tone.

Mikan wipes her tears and says while smiling. "Thanks Hotaru I feel much better now."

After that Hotaru and Mikan had dozed off and they were on their way to Alice Academy.

**First chapter complete :} I hope you enjoyed it and I am so sorry if my grammar sucked, but anyway please review so I can make more chapters for you guys. And thank you so much for taking your time on reading this :} and don't worry you will see Natsume on the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and some of the description of the Supernatural creatures, but the whole plot is mine. And I will also try to revise my two chapters it might take a while since I'm new with this. But anyway, on to the next chapter and remember more reviews, more updated** **chapters.** **:} And** **sorry about my grammar.**

**Normal P.O.V**

Mikan and Hotaru were finally off the train and they were standing in the front of the train station looking for a cab.

Mikan stretches her arms and said in a relief tone, "Uh! It's a good thing were finally off the train Hotaru. Who would have known sitting on a passenger seat for four hours, can really cram you butt. Is your butt cramming Hotaru? I know mine is."

Hotaru pulls out her Baka gun and directly hits Mikan with it. Baka! Baka! Baka! "Damn Hotaru, what was that for?" Mikan said in a startled tone.

Hotaru gave her a big glare look and said. "Don't say embarrassing things right out in public again and keeps your eyes open for a cab driving through this boisterous city."

Mikan nodded at her and says in a moaning tone. "Okay, Okay, Okay, I'm looking, I'm looking."

They have both been waiting for five minutes and Mikan has finally spotted a cab heading their way. Her face gleamed with joy and she starts jumping up and down while yelling, "Taxi."

Both of them grabbed their luggage and started heading towards the Taxi Driver. When they got closer to the cab, the left window creakily went down and they could smell the cigar smoke coming out of the window.

After the girls stopped coughing from the smoke, they took a glance at the Driver and he had on a tight White Shirt, also some draggy Black Pants, and Brown Flops leaning on the breaks.

The Driver took off his Black Shades and said in flirtatious tone. "Where can I take a couple cute Dolls like you at?" he said while smirking at them.

The girls looked at him with disgust and Mikan took in a deep breath trying to keep her cool and said. "Take us to Alice Academy on Main Street."

He smirks at them again and says in an enthusiastic tone. "Oh! So you Dolls are from the Ritz huh! Do you girls want to spend your money on Sugar Daddy here?"

Mikan gave him a big scowl at him and she says. "No thanks you jerk and I also want you to apologies for talking in dirty filth to me and my friend here. And just so you know Pin head, its rude being too nosy on people's class, when it comes to their location. And didn't your Fat Mama ever tell you the old moral, that curiosity killed the Cat?"

The Driver gives her a stunning look on his face on what Mikan just told him. Then he starts brushing her intense words off of him and he says in a cocky tone. "So this little Brunette girl has got some spunk huh!"

Without the girls even blinking, the Taxi Driver grabs a tug of Mikan's hair and he says in a sternly tone. "You went a little bit too far Doll face you have to give your Sugar Daddy a kiss, if you want any forgiveness coming from you Girl."

Just before he putted his lips on Mikan, Hotaru blast him with the Baka gun. Baka! Baka! He let goes of Mikan's hair and immediately drives off before more people could see the situation.

Just before he leaps into the traffic, he pulls his head out of the window and yells, "Crazy Chicks."

Hotaru and Mikan both smirk at each other and yelled back. "We don't need a great comment coming from a Stupid Head like you!"

Mikan takes a deep breath, and then trying to shield herself from the Baka gun, and she says in a trembling tone. "Thanks for saving me Hotaru."

Hotaru didn't even bother to hear her welcome, she just immediately walk past her while carrying her own luggage and said. "Come on stupid, were going to walk to the Academy, I don't want to share my money to a couple of low life drivers."

Mikan gives Hotaru a big smile, and then she grabs her luggage and says. "Wait for me Hotaru!"

**Twenty minutes later Mikan's P.O.V**

When Hotaru and I were walking through the city, we noticed lots of tall buildings and the city's air was full of tasty food. Hmm! I wonder if Hotaru will let us stop at one of these restaurants Down Town. Nah! She probably won't though because I was such a burden to her when I yelled at that pervert Taxi Driver, but still that scumbag really did deserve it though. Okay Mikan, you must promise to yourself not to be such a burden Hotaru starting right… "Oh my Gosh, Look Hotaru! There's a little stand selling Howalan!" I screamed on the very top of my lungs and also putting out one of my stupid smiling faces.

Hotaru turns to my direction, she already knew how much I love Howalan and she knows it's very hard to get Howalan now a days.

I notice she took a big sigh and she said while pointing to a little Coffee Brown flavored store. "Okay idiot, listen carefully. I already know very well you'll keep pestering me if we don't grab you preciouse Howalan soon. So that is why I'm going into that little store that sells inventions, while I'm in the store you go buy your preciouse Howalan."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I immediately grabbed my suit cases and gave Hotaru a big smile and said. "Thank you so much Hotaru." And without delay I dashed right to the pink and puffy light blue stand.

**Fifteen minutes later still Mikan's P.O.V**

I have been waiting at this stand for almost fifteen minutes and it was finally my turn to buy some Howalan. Once I reach the clerk I handed him my money in my right pocket, then I grabbed that sweetish smell of Howalan and I was already in the back of the stand about to enjoy this delicious Howalan.

"Well no time to delay, I said then yelled, "thank you for the food!" Just as I was about to enjoy my precious Howalan, I heard this sound. Wah! Wah! When I turned my head to the right I notice a little girl about six, crying right beside side me.

Without even thinking I dashed closer to her and her long black hair was covering her eyes so it was hard to make out what color eyes she has.

I notice she lifts her head and I notice her eye color was Light Blue. She started crying again and said while wimpling. "Please help me find my Mommy, I know where she lives but I'm too scared to walk by myself.

Without delay I took out my IPhone while texting Hotaru that I had some business to take care of. I putted my IPhone away back in my right pocket and I had feeling Hotaru didn't text me right back, because she was too much in a dazed with all of those inventions their selling at the store.

I gave the girl my Howalan so she would stop crying and she grabs it slowly while taking little bites of the ten pieces box.

I gave her a goofy smile and said while putting out my left hand. "Don't worry I'll take you to your mother's house. The little girl nods and she grabs my hand pulling me to the direction to her mother's house.

I gave the girl another smile and said. "What's your name?"

She looks up at me and said in a whispery tone, "Lily."

I gazed at her some more and said. "Lily, that's a pretty name, my name is Mikan."

The little girls nods again, and then she grips my hand even tighter and by that very instant I knew she was no Mortal she was a Changeling.

**Fifteen minutes later, Mikan and the Mysterious girl has taken her to a dead end, Still Mikan's P.O.V and in case you're wondering what a changeling is. {They were once humans, but little fairy spirits have taken their body and use it for their mischievous ways, their purpose are eating souls and flesh. Their true form is very slimy, also their skin is like a Mummy flesh and they have pointed teeth like a shark. When you fight them, their very fast to make a move on them, they also have claws for hands, they use dark magic, and you have to watch out when they try to suck out your soul. And the only way to kill them is by fire.}**

**Still Mikan's P.O.V**

I noticed the girl was leading me to a dead end and I was already well prepared to fight this Changeling. I just had to find the right moment and to make sure I'm not onto her little scheme.

The little girl faces a red brick wall and I said while acting naïve. "Sweetie, don't tell me you're an orphan?"

The little girl started chuckling to herself, and then she started to mumble very understandable words to me, "Stupid Human."

In that very instant, her claws started to come up that looked a lot like Corallines other Mother's hands. She started to dash right at me and I was already well prepared for this battle. I grabbed my Bloody Red Whip, putted my suitcases away from me and then I whipped her back to the brick wall again.

The girl hit the wall and then all of a sudden the girl's skin turned completely into Mummy flesh, also her mouth was wide open and she had little fangs in her mouth. The Changeling gets up and says to me in a devilish tone. "Damn you Monster Hunter!"

I smirked at her and said in a sarcastic tone. "Oh poor baby, did you have a big boo, boo, while hitting that brick wall?"

The changeling started giving me a big glare, since I was still treating her as a child and then I started to talk normal again. "Well anyway, I hate to cut our little chit chat here, since you are very angry at me for treating you as a child. How about you show me what you're made of and show me you can fight while still being in that child's body."

The changeling gave me a big glare, then it started running so fast like a cheetah, but I could already tell where it was running off to and just as I suspected it was already right behind me and it was trying to be absolutely quiet so I wouldn't notice its presence. When the Changeling was about to put its filthy claws on my back, I immediately kick it in the stomach and then I wrapped my Bloody Whip around it and I put my Bloody Whip on fire so it would burn to death. I saw the Changeling dying very slowly, and then it started to close its puffy Light Blue eyes and by a brief second it turned into ashes.

I took a deep sigh, and I was trying very hard to hold back my tears. Just as I was about to start looking for Hotaru, all of a sudden I felt something grabbing my left leg.

I turned around and I notice one of its claws was barely alive and gripping my leg so it would bleed to death.

Just as I was about to get out my Bloody Whip, the other claw grabbed my Whip and it was trying to tie me to death.

My mind was completely blank, also my body was in pain by this sticky predicament I am in, and my fear started to get the best of me. And in my mind which I hate to say out loud, 'somebody please help me.'

Just when I was about to think that I am doomed here, I notice a boy on top of the brick wall and then he immediately jumps down, and throws two fire balls at the claws and they rapidly burned into dust.

I was so astonished on how he killed those two claws and I was beginning to wonder if he is some kind of Monster Hunter too?

Just as I was about to thank him, he directly walked past me which kind of gave me a shiver up my spine, and I also got a quick glimpse of his outfit. He was only wearing a Black Cloak and Jeans which was hard to see his face due to the cloak.

I looked straight at my mysterious saver and I yelled back for only him to hear. "Thank you for saving me."

He stops for a moment and then he turns his head to face me. And I notice under that Black Cloak he was smirking at me while saying. "You're welcome Polka Dots." Then he started walking through the mystic fog and by that he was instally gone.

I was beginning to wonder why he called me Polka Dots and that was when I notice my jeans were burned by the fire of my Whip. And I could briefly tell how he could unidentified the color of my underwear.

My face was beaming red and I yelled so that everyone could hear me. "That Cloak Guy is a pervert!"

I rush to get my suit cases, and then I started stomping out of the dead end and didn't even care who was staring at my crappy behavior.

As I was stomping through the city I notice my friend Hotaru. I put my hands out to hug her and started screaming in a wimpy tone, "Hotaru! I can't get marry now because of some kind of Cloak Guy pervert!"

And of course by an instant I got hit by, Baka! Baka! Baka! By her one of a kind Baka gun.

She gave me a scowl look and said while yelling at me. "Where have you been idiot? How can little business take you this damn long? I was looking everywhere for you."

I gave her a smile and said in a thrilled tone, "Hotaru! You were worried about me."

I notice Hotaru gave a big sigh and said. "Yes Baka, I was worried, but anyway I can tell you had some kind of thrilled ride here in this city, how about you tell me about your thrilling experience, while we head to the Academy that's only two blocks away."

I gave her a big smile and said, "Okay Hotaru, now where should I start?"

As I was telling Hotaru about my thrilling experience and the encounter of my pervert saver, we were on our way to Alice Academy.

**Yeah! 3****rd**** Chapter is complete :) I hope you enjoyed and I am sorry about my grammar:{ I will try to write more as fast as I can and remember more reviews you guys give me:} the more I feel pump up to release updated chapters for you guys :} **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice just the plot is all mine. I hope you enjoy reading and also try to send me some reviews, I will really appreciate it. :} And I'm sorry if I have some grammar issues and also my chapter was really late updated, it was because I was on vacation and I am still on vacation but I am trying to write chapter for you guys. :}**

**Normal P.O.V**

The two girls were finally at the Academy and they were staying right in front of the humongous iron gates. Mikan was taking a quick glance at the whole school and she noticed that the school had an amazing evergreen yard behind the gates. She also noticed a Yellow Brick Road that leads to the classy Black Steel Boarding School. Mikan was the first person to open the gates they heard the sound of the gates make, creak! And they grabbed their suitcases and they were heading to the two gigantic wooden doors that lead's you into the Academy.

**Hotaru's P.O.V**

As we walked into the Academy, of course Mikan was already looking around with her gleaming Hazel eyes and was already touching things that should not be touch.

I swear sometimes I think she's just like Dee Dee from Dexter Laboratory, because once she see's something that catches her attention she can't resist not to touch it.

I was trying so hard not to leap a smile on my face, when I had that very amusing thought of Mikan being Dee Dee.

I started to gaze through my cold Violet eyes of the whole scenery of this place.

I noticed a big crystal chandelier on top and two snake staircases that leaded somewhere.

So far the only thing I notice about this place, it's very ritzy and also I could take lots of pictures of lots celebrity's and maybe black mail some people here too.

I leaped my head up and toke a quick glance at the staircases again.

This time I noticed a skinny man with Blonde hair and Purple eyes wearing black jeans and a red suit, coming down the staircase while gazing at us.

He kept gazing at us and started smirking to himself when he saw Mikan gazing around the school acting like she was some mischievous Martian full of mysterious things surrounding her.

He faces me and I said in I don't care tone. "Can I help you Blondie?"

He smirks at my comment and says in a chirpy tone. "Hello! My name is Narumi one of the teachers of this Academy. And you must be the new transfer students Hotaru Imai and Mikan Yukihira right?"

"Yes," I said with no expression at all.

"Well, Ms. Imai san, welcome to Alice Academy and I hope very soon you will be available to solve our unbearable problem here in this Academy."

"Yes, we will try very hard to solve this bloody mystery Sensei." I said in a confident tone.

He stares at me and whispers, "thank you."

I nodded at him and he said, "Well anyway, to change the subject here, I came down here to check to make sure you got here safety and to take you to your three new roommates, that is waiting for you upstairs in the left hall where the Girl Dorms are."

I nodded again and he carried both of our suitcases and he was leading me upstairs.

He turned around and told me to get Mikan out her gaze and follow him to our dorm.

I took deep sigh and grabbed my Baka gun that sounded like, Baka! Baka! "Ouch!" I heard her cry.

She glared at me and said. "Damn it Hotaru! What was that for this time?"

I took deep sigh and said in an irritated tone. "Look idiot, this is Narumi one of our sensei's and he is taking to our dorm that has our three new roommates waiting for us. I don't know if you just want to keep gazing around like some crazy stalker or do you want to come upstairs to meet our new roommates?"

Of course Mikan dashed right up the stairs and didn't waste anytime to clang Narumi like a Kola Bear.

As we were walking to our dorm, Narumi told us right now it was 5:30 and dinner started at 6:30 sharp downstairs in the East Wing, but he was pretty sure the girls will show us where the Dining Hall is.

He also told us the last victim of the recent murders was Kami Bines and she was a senior in this school.

He then said that this school accepted 7th through 12th in this Academy. In case we were wondering the ages permitted in this school.

I noticed Mikan started to bite her lower lip and I could easily tell in her mind that she was wondering how they could tell that this murderer was an immortal and not some sinful human being.

I vivid my voice louder and was asking Mikan's question for her. "How can you tell it was an immortal and not some dirty filth human being." I said in a curious tone.

I noticed Narumi glance up his left eyebrow and said. "We found the bodies in the Northern woods and as we skimmed out their bodies we noticed real fangs everywhere on their dead corpses. And we also called your school to check it out and when they just took one glance at the corpses, they knew exactly that it was caused by some immortal."

Both Mikan and I both said out the same respond, "Oh," I said. "Oh," Mikan said.

I noticed him grinding his teeth and then the last thing he said about this topic. "Also this whole town is full of stories of Supernatural creatures scrumming around this town like a virus."

He took out a deep breath and said while pointing at a big bronze door. "Well here you are girls, your new home and I will send your documents about this case tomorrow."

We both nodded intently.

He took another deep breath and said. "Both of your uniform should be in your very own walk in closets, also you're Handbooks about this Academy and your schedules should be on your dresser. And don't forget school is tomorrow lights out ten o clock, but for your case, try not to get caught while you snooping around in the Academy. "

I nodded and Mikan gave her one of goofy smiles at him and said. "Thank you Narumi Sensei."

He handed our suitcases to us and started walking back down the stairs, while yelling. See you two girls in my Homeroom tomorrow! He said while smiling at us.

I wanted to drop my jaw, while thinking oh great he's going to be our Homeroom teacher. Well, at least something with this teacher might turn out something interesting.

I saw Mikan smiling and then she started yelling in a chirpy tone. "Cool! Narumi Sensei is going to be our Homeroom teacher. Isn't that great Hotaru? I really do think he's one of those cool teachers, who actually make's learning fun. Instead one of those teachers who make us read textbooks and answering challenging questions."

I just gazed at her and then nodded.

She took a deep breath and said, "Ready Hotaru?"

I just nodded again, and then we both gripped our suitcases and then we both opened the door with our pale hands from the cold. And we heard our door make a, "creak!" As we opened the door as our breath flew away as we saw our own room.

**Sorry that this is chapter is short it's just I'm still on vacation and I didn't have time to write more. But once I'm off vacation and get some of my summer homework done, I promise more chapters will be updated and quicker too. Also I want to thank to my followers of my story and my reviewers too. :} : } I really appreciate it guy's thank you so much **** and I would really appreciate if I have more followers and of course reviews too. So thank you for taking your time to read this and see you all next time and don't worry Mikan and Natsume will meet again next chapter. :} :} and also I wanted to answer what of my reviewers question, they only use their Alice power if their some kind of Supernatural Creature. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I'm finally off vacation , so now it's time to write more chapters for you guys :} and of course do my summer homework too!:{ but anyway here's another chapter and I really do hope you comment my story and have more followers to this story. So please enjoy it! **

**Normal P.O.V**

As the girls opened the door, they both had their jaws wide open when they were taking off their shoes, while looking at their dazzling condominium room.

They noticed when you first walk in; to the left is the bathroom and when you walk down the right hall.

You notice a big open space that leads you to the Black Wooden kitchen; that has every supply you need for a daily home kitchen set.

Once they got out of the kitchen, they kept walking down the hall until they noticed the gigantic living room.

They saw a 42inch Flat Screen T.V also they could feel the melodious White carpet on their scrummy feet. And they also saw a huge Black Leather couch, with two Black Leather recliners on each side. And they noticed there was a cozy wooden fire place too.

Behind the living room there was big Black Wooden dining table, and right by the dining room table there was a door that leaded to the big White patio, which had classy Black Bronze patio furniture.

To the left there was a door that leaded to a Blue colored room, that had two double Pink Sheeted beds, also two Purple dressers with bunch of makeup and jewelry on it, and two Blue colored walk in closets full of clothes hanged up everywhere.

As they leave the room they found another door that leaded them to a bland White room.

In the room there were two White sheeted beds, also two White dressers and two White colored walk in closets.

They had a feeling that this is their room, so they decided to leave their luggage there, and go check out the next room right by one of their closets.

As the girls open the open the door, they enter a murky room and as they lean in closer.

They all of sudden see the murky room was automatically turn gleaming with light, and they heard two screeching girls yelling.

"Welcome to Alice Academy! Imai san and Yukihira san."

Mikan and Hotaru both had their jaws wide open again, as they gazed the room full of wooden stocks of books, which was probably written in the early twelve hundreds, back in Robin's Hood time.

The first girl who approached them was a short girl with long Dark Blue hair and Dark Blue eyes.

She took a deep breath and said in chirpy tone. "Hi, my name is Nonoko Ogasawara and this girl here is Anna Umenomiya. We will be your new roommates, also I really hope we can get along and maybe become friends?"

They took a glance at the long curly Pink haired, light Blue eyed girl, while she was fidgeting her fingers, trying to think of a topic to talk about.

Anna took a deep breath and talked bluntly out loud. "Yes, we really want to get to know you and also thank you for becoming our roommates. Because when you became our roommates the teachers upgraded our Double Star to Triple Star and switching us to our old room to this ravishing condominium."

The girls looked at each other and they both said, "Huh!"

Anna and Nonoko chuckled to themselves and Nonoko said. "How about we go to the kitchen and explain this whole Star Ranking thing to you guys. While we drink Anna's homemade Lemonade and also her homemade Sugar cookies too, Imai san and Yukihira san.

Mikan gave their two new roommates a bright smile and said in a perky tone. "Sure thing that's a good idea, right now my head is full of this confusion of this whole Star Ranking crape. And also Anna Chan, Nonoko Chan, you don't have to be so formal with us and we would absolutely love to be one of your friends."

The two girls gave them a smile and Nonoko said. "Thank you Mikan Chan and Hotaru Chan."

All of the girls left the private library as they headed to the kitchen.

**Mikan's P.O.V**

As we sat at the dining room table, while drinking Anna's palatable Lemonade and talking about this whole Star Ranking crap.

Nonoko said the star ranks by your intelligence and she then explain how each room is like based on your Star Rank.

**They said NO STAR: is one of the schools Attics**

**One STAR: is like a regular house Master Bedroom**

**DOUBLE STAR: is kind of like a fancy Hotel Room**

**TRIPLE STAR LIKE US: is like ours a dazzling Condominium**

**NOW THE LAST ONE IS CALLED THE SPECIAL STAR: they have their own Town House and their own Private neighborhood, but of course it is still on the Academy's property.**

Then Nonoko explained about how they rank your school lunches.

**NO STAR: Is only a brown bag lunch: with a puny Sandwich, also two sides with it and a little Water Bottle.**

**ONE STAR: there are only two lunch lines:**

**A surprise Meal line**

**A Pizza line**

**TWO STAR: ARE THREE LUCH LINES**

**A surprise Meal line**

**A Pizza line**

**A Snack line**

**TRIPPLE STAR: is one of those ritzy college cafeteria lunches' lines**

**SPECIAL STAR: is an inside cafe restaurant **

After Nonoko finished about the Star Ranking topic, we talked about where we lived and about things we like to do.

We were having a great time getting to know each other, until Hotaru say's something bluntly out loud. "We were told we had three roommates where is another one?"

Then all of sudden, the room got very tense and our two roommates looked like a pale of white ghost.

I looked at them and said in a worried tone. "Are you girls all right?"

Nonoko took in a deep breath and said in a ghastly tone. "Actually, our other loveable roommate Mimi Harps was killed by that brutal murdered who is still leaking around this Academy last year."

I couldn't believe what I just heard, I wanted to cry so badly, but I knew I couldn't because Anna and Nonoko were trying their very best not to cry too.

I heard Hotaru talking to the girls in a very harsh cold tone. "We already heard about the recent rumors about this murderer going around. Do you know why the Academy didn't do anything to stop sending more students into the Academy? And also knowing that there is a Mad Killer on the Academy grounds?

Anna gave Hotaru a big glare, for knowing that the girls wanted to drop that gruesome topic immediately.

I can't blame them for dropping the topic though, but still we need lots of info about this bloody case.

I'm sorry Anna and Nonoko for us bringing this gruesome topic to you guys once again, and you are trying so very hard to forget about this and move on with your daily lives.

Even though I hate to admit these thoughts girls, but for the rest of your lives you will be carrying lots of very intense memories and those gruesome memories will always haunt you in the back of your very own minds.

I took deep sigh and said to only to myself. I promise you two that we will solve this dreary case, and also your roommate Mimi who I can tell that was one of your best friends, will finally rest in peace as we catch her Immortal Murderer.

I was suddenly leaped out of my gaze when I was about to hear Anna give us more info about this deadly case.

"The school makes lots of good funds also they just want the money for themselves and it's one of the riches school in our country. So of course, they want to keep their highly reputation for that. Also they have enough power and money to hide all of the buried secrets leaking with this whole murder thing and who knows, they might be keeping some dark secrets that not even us know about yet."

Hotaru nods at them and so did I.

I could already feel that the girls were about to have major break down.

I all of sudden banged the table and yelled bluntly out loud in chirpy tone. "Hey girls can you tell us where our uniforms are. I really want to know because it 6:00 clock now, as I checked the Direct T.V time and I really what you girls to give us a quick tour before we go to dinner. And Also I was wondering where are uniforms at again?"

Anna and Nonoko gave a confused startled stare and who can blame them I just automatically change the tension between all of us, and that intriguing subject.

Nonoko took out a deep breath and said in a trembling tone, "In your walk in closets."

I gave her warm smile and said, "Thanks."

I grabbed Hotaru arm instally and was dragging her to our room without even thinking.

I yelled back to the girls and said while smiling at them. "Wait right here while we change into our uniforms and then you can give us a quick tour around this Academy okay?"

The girls nod at us immediately and then Hotaru and I headed to our room.

As we get to our room, I instally grabbed our uniforms and gave a do not ask or I will pester you, until the ends of your grave glare.

Hotaru nods a fully understanding my actions and we started getting change.

The uniforms were very cute I put on a Black Checkered skirt, with a black jacket covering a plain white shirt, and a Red ribbon on the cardigan.

As I saw Hotaru wearing the same uniform as me, I bluntly run to her while having my hands out and at the same time started screaming at her, without even thinking. "Hotaru! We are dressed like long lost twins."

And of course she immediately hits me with, Baka! Baka! "Ouch!" I cried.

Quit being an idiot and let's head out of here quickly, so that we can keep our two weepy friends mind off of their lost special person.

I looked at Hotaru and said, "Okay."

As were about to head to the kitchen I whispered. "You're such a heartfelt friend Hotaru."

She gave a little smile at my comment, and whispered back. "No Mikan, you are far more thoughtful then me or maybe even another people too.

I gave a little blushed at her comment and said in a startled tone. "Uh Shucks! Hotaru."

**Normal P.O.V**

As Mikan and Hotaru walked into the kitchen Anna and Nonoko both said they look so sassy in their uniforms. Then they headed towards the door, also they grabbed their shoes, and hold each other's hands while closing their front door and they start walking through the main hall.

**Chapter finally complete and I am so sorry that I said that Mikan and Natsume will meet at this chapter, sorry I changed my mind **** but I promise they will definitely meet next chapter though **** so anyway, thank you for reading this and also thanks to my followers, my reviewers and my favs. Thanks guys, I really appreciate it. So anyway bye, bye, for now. **

Graceling by Kristin cashore


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Hi guys! And welcome back to my next chapter and also taking your time to read it. I just want to say thank you to all of my reviewers, followers and my favs for following my story. **** So anyway, onto the next chapter and I hope you like it and I really do want you guys to review. :} **

**Normal P.O.V**

As the girls were heading towards the Dining Hall, little that they knew was that Mikan was too much in a gazed with in her thoughts, and she was already totally lost without her even realizing it yet.

**Mikan's P.O.V**

Uh! My mind is full tiny pieces from all of this little info Anna and Nonoko gave me.

I was trying to keep my cool, so the girls wouldn't notice me acting a bit weird and for them to have more things to worry about.

I gazed up at the girls, I noticed that I was the only one walking all by myself, and I felt my whole body starting to tremble.

I immediately slap my hand onto my face and said only to myself. Stupid Mikan! I can't believe your mind got the best of you. And now you are walking all by yourself and you see no one else around who can help you. Hotaru was right you can be a **Big Fat Baka** **sometimes**.

I shook my head and yelled bluntly out loud, "Uh! Now is not the time for admitting that Hotaru was right of you being an idiot. Right now you should worry about finding your way to the East Wing and proving Hotaru that I can look for the Dining Hall all by myself."

**15 minutes later **

Oh man! I've been trying to look everywhere for the Dining Hall. But I still can't find it and now I think I'm lost more than ever.

Just as I was about to admit defeat, of finding that sticken Dining Hall all by myself, I pricked up my ears to listen to some soothing music.

I try to prick up my ears again, to see where the music is coming from and I heard it coming from a glass wooden door.

As I get closer to the door, I opened it and it made a, "creak!" And found out this door leads to an exquisite garden.

As I walk into the garden, I immediately gawked at myself and then I started to gaze around this breathtaking garden.

I notice the ground was covered with silver bricks, then as I gazed my head forward, I notice a statue snake leaking out water on the golden fountain.

I started to walk towards the fountain until my gleaming Hazel eyes caught a big Rose Garden Maze behind the fountain.

As I walk through the garden, I notice it leads to a big Sakura tree and I can see a small figure there playing that soothing music.

As I head out of the maze, I started heading towards the big Sakura tree and that was when I notice a very Hot, Sexy Teenage Boy playing the violin.

I just couldn't take my eyes off of him, the way he had that wavy Black hair, also those deep alluring Crimson eyes and I want to say his height is about six foot. And I noticed that he had the same design uniform as me, only he was wearing Red Checkered shorts.

Barely that I knew was, the boy has already caught me gaping at him and he said in a low husky voice. "You know there is a thing called a camera and when you take a picture of that person, they will last longer."

My face was beaming red and I said in a complete embarrassed tone. "Oh I am so sorry for disturbing you, it's just that your music really can allure people a lot and make them in a trance with that soothing music you just created. So anyway, I'll leave now and sorry for interrupting you."

Just as I was about to head back into the maze, the boy yelled right back at me. "Hey little Pixie, your already here so just come over here and hear me play."

I turned around and said to myself. Uh! Just because I'm five foot six and he's six foot something, he still does not have the right to call me Pixie.

I walked right in front of him, gave him death threatening look and said in a low raspy voice. "What did you just call me you Scrummy Jerk?"

He stared at me for a moment, then he started to smirk at me and he said in tone which almost made me have the urged to kick his butt very hard. "I said hey little Pixie, you can come over and hear me play. But I'm not too sure now because you couldn't hear me just now on what I just called you. You're not deaf are you? If you are it really is strange you could hear my violin play but not me talking to you. Unless you're one of those people who shunned people out and you just listen on what you want to hear. Tsk! Tsk! I didn't know you were that cruel little Pixie."

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me?" I said bluntly out loud.

I notice him shrugging and said. "Nope not really, but can you at least take a little joke pixie, and also who let the Cat out of the bag?"

I glared at his comment and then yelled, "You Stupid Jerk! I hope you're ready to shield yourself because this little Feline is about to have a little fight with you Pretty Boy.

Natsume…

"What?" I said totally confused and immediately leaped out of my anger.

He took a deep breath and said. "If you are going to pick a fight with me Stupid Girl, could you at least know who you are talking to and since you were too busy boiling up in your mind of range there. I think you should know that I Natsume Hyuuga do not give a damn about your little threat Sweet Heart. To me your threat sounded like a little five year old that didn't get her way."

I started to clench my fist, I couldn't believe on what he just told me. And before I had my chance to snap at him, that arrogant jerk immediately walks away from me.

I yelled bluntly out loud, "Where do you think you going?"

He turns around and says while smirking at me. "Away from you because you're too loud and too stupid to be around with."

In my head I thought, I didn't mean to make him really angry, it's just that I hate when people think that I'm too short and weak because lots of the whole school counselors, always doubted me because of my figure. But still this Natsume guy still had no right to call me pixie, even though I apologized for disturbing him earlier.

While I was still leaped with my thoughts, little that I knew was that Natsume was right in front of my face.

I looked up at him and said while my face was beaming red with the position we were in. "What?" I said while trembling.

He smirks at my face and he says to me, "I can already tell by the look of your face you feel very bad for picking a fight with me Sweet Heart. So I will give you the chance to apologies to me, then we both can hang out by the Sakura tree and I'll play the violin for you. So is it a fair deal Shrimp? And just so you know it's very rare or me to give people second chances, just so you know that Little Girl?"

I took in a deep breath and mumbled, "Sorry."

He leaked his ears up and said in a cocky tone, "What? I can't quite hear you. I'm quite deaf too, but in my own special way though."

I looked him straight in the eye and yelled in an irritated tone, but who wouldn't be? This guy can get on your last nerve, even though it was partly his fault too.

I took in a deep breath and gently leaned my head down in a bowing position. "I Mikan Yukihira am fully sorry to you Natsume Hyuuga and I hope we can forget about this whole situation we were just in."

As I leaped my head up, I noticed that Natsume was right by my left ear and I heard him say. "There, you said it. So it wasn't that hard for you to apologized right Mikan."

And then he heads to the Sakura tree, then he picks up his violin right by the tree and he started playing again.

Huh! I all of sudden just noticed that he knew exactly in back of his scummy head. That I was going too apologized to him anyway, so that he didn't have to bother to pick up his violin off the ground.

I decided to brush that thought off me and I started walking towards Natsume.

Even though my face was completely flustered, I didn't know it was because he was way too close to me or I was very mad at him. Also there was this one thought I didn't even want to think about and that was when my heart skipped a beat on how he said my name Mikan.

Uh! I hope I'm not falling for that stupid love moral called love at first sight.

**15 minutes later still Mikan's P.O.V**

For a while Natsume was still playing his violin and I was so infatuated on how he could play such soothing music.

While I was still letting my mind get the best of me, little did I knew was Natsume immediately stopped playing and he started pointing directly at my stomach.

I gave him a curious look, "What?" I asked him and looking directly at his Crimson eyes.

He smirks at me, and then I noticed Natsume going around the Sakura tree and he picks up something inside it and then he was carrying a picnic.

I looked at him and then said, "What's with the picnic basket?"

Natsume let out a big sigh and said while frowning at me, "Uh! Are you really that deaf Shorty?"

I looked at him and I said, "Excuse me!" then all of sudden I heard my stomach grumbling, "Grumble!"

My slapped my pinkish face and said, "Oh."

He gives me a nod, then he sits right beside me and he hands me over the picnic basket.

I grabbed it from his hands, then I said, "Thanks and also aren't you going to eat too.

He shakes his head and then I started opening the basket and I couldn't believe how much food was inside. There are five Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwiches also Skittles which I love, fifteen Pretzel Sticks, and a Bottle of Water.

I gave him a big smile and said in a very ecstatic tone. "Thanks a bunch Natsume and I hate to pry but where did you get this awesome picnic basket."

He gives me a glare and says in a tone which gave a chill up my spine, "None of your business Pixie."

In that very instant I knew that this conversation was **definitely over**.

I gave him nod and then I said bluntly out loud. "Well anyway, I can't let this good food go to waste. So anyway, thank you for the food!"

I started to munch down my food and of course Natsume had his jaw completely wide open on the way I ate my food.

I gazed at him, then I started smirking at him and while saying to him, "What? Have you ever seen a damn girl starving to death before?"

He shrugs and says, "Yes and no it's just that I've never seen a girl acting like a Big Fat Piggy before. And as for this situation Sweet Heart, you're the first one so congrats Little Piggy."

Just as I was about to argue with him again, geese! Every time I'm together with Natsume, we always have something to argue about which is really stupid.

He took a deep breath and said in a calm voice. "Okay, to change the subject here, why were you so hungry Mikan?"

I looked at him and said, "It's a long story."

He shrugs at me and says, "I have time to kill."

**Another 15 minutes later and still Mikan's P.O.V**

I told him that I was a sophomore and it turns out he is one too. Also I told him my friends Hotaru and I are new transfer students and the both of us our triple stars.

He smirks at me, and then he tells me he's a special star and I am frankly not surprise of that.

Then I told him about how my roommates are very nice and also how very close I am with Hotaru. And then I told him about how Hotaru hits me with her Baka gun if I get too mushy with her. Also I gave him a big heads up if you piss her off she will hit you with her Baka gun or even worse black mail you.

I noticed him smirking about the little warning I just gave him, and then he told me about his very sweet caring best friend Ruka Nogi.

He told me how Ruka constally worries about him, and I can see deep down in Natsume's heart, just as much on how he constally worries about Ruka too.

We both smiled at each other and then we were humming with laughter.

It was all good until I said something stupid, to break the peaceful atmosphere between us.

"Hey Natsume," I said. "Hn," he responded back.

"Have you heard anything about the murders going around in the Academy?"

I noticed Natsume's face turned completely stoned and then he gave me a look that I was some deadly prey to him.

I took in a deep breath, and then I was trying to keep my cool and I said in a calm low voice. "We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to and I think I should better get going, I don't want my friends to worry about little old me. I had a great time talking to you Natsume I hope will do this again next time and who knows I might even bump into you at school."

As I got up and when I was about to walk away from him, he also gets up and he instally grabs both my wrists.

I looked at him stunned and I said, "What?" while my face was beaming red because he was looking straight into my eyes.

When he kept gazing straight into my eyes, it was like he was trying to put a trance on me and then he notices my Alice stone around my neck. {**In case you're wondering what an Alice stone is: it protects you from any Supernatural Creature that's trying to put a trance on you}**

I could feel his cold hands on my neck, when he was reaching for my Alice stone and then he started to twirl around my stone.

I looked at him with my face completely flushed and then I said in a low whisper. "What are you doing to my stone?"

He was about to say something, until the wind started to blow on us and I noticed him pulling my hair away from my left ear.

I noticed him smirking at me and then he said while whispering to me in my right ear. "I would hang onto the stone for dear life Pixie and also Polka Dot panties really? When are you going to buy real women's underwear Little Girl?"

And after that he walks away from me while carrying his Violin case, and then he disappears into the Rose Garden Maze.

My face was beaming with anger for Natsume knowing my colored underwear.

I took in a deep breath and yelled bluntly out loud. "Natsume you pervert! And may I also add stupid, stupid, Wind!"

I felt my Alice stone it was beaming hot and so was my pinkish face.

After I calmed myself down, I started heading back inside the Academy and in my mind I said. 'Who is this Natsume guy?'

**Normal P.O.V**

As Mikan leaped inside the Academy little that she knew was two boys way above the Clock Tower were watching her.

"Hey Natsume," said a tall Blonde with light Blue eyes.

"Yeah, Ruka?" said Natsume while gazing at his Manga.

So are you sure she's you next victim, we are dealing with a Hunter here Natsume she could instally have killed you, if she found out what you really are here. You know that right?"

"Tsk, Ruka you worry too much and also I'm starting to think that this girl could actually be my soul mate."

Ruka had his jaw completely wide open and yelled, "What! Natsume you just met this girl five minutes ago and now you're bringing about this whole soul mating crape! Come on Natsume, I know you better than anyone else. You always think things through before you do something stupid and may I add you really do a lot of rash things Natsume."

"I already know that Ruka, I just think now is the time to go against our clan leaders, and finally have a main reason to run away from them because we have something we want to protect.

"But Natsume, we already have a lot of things we want to protect."

"I know that Ruka, but think of it this way we have people that we want to protect by giving up our lives. Like for my little sister Aoi, I would sacrifice my own life just to set her free by those clan evil clutches and I wouldn't have any regrets of dying because of that. But when you have a soul mate Ruka, you still have the urge to live on so that you and your soul mate will live in eternal happiness forever. Do you get what I am telling you Ruka?"

Ruka just nodded at him and then Natsume started to say. "So anyway Ruka, I think I might have found you a soul mate. And also this girl is best friends with Mikan and I think she might be a Monster Hunter too."

Ruka lifts his head up and smiles while saying, "Who Natsume?"

Natsume smirks at Ruka and then he says, "Hotaru Imai."

**Yeah! Finally Long chapter complete **** and I hope you enjoyed it. I just want to thank my favs, reviewers and my followers. Thank you guys I really appreciate that. :} I also want to say that if I am late updating it's just that school is around the block :{ and I really need to concentrate on that. But I'll try my very best to send a chapter as soon as I can. So anyway, see you later and also to answer one of my reviewer's questions. Yes! I just adore Velvet - san, **:}** and I actually don't mind that everyone calls me that. And I do hope that you guys review. :} **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Hi guys! I am so sorry I haven't update like forever! It just that school's coming and I had a big Authors Block. So anyway, here's the next chapter and I hope you like. And I do not own Gakuen Alice just the plot. And I really want you guys to review so that I know my story is worth to keep going.**

**Normal P.O.V**

Mikan was back in her dorm, sitting on the couch and waiting for her brutal punishment when Hotaru comes home.

And before Mikan could even think on how to soften Hotaru's anger, she heard the girls come in and she heard them heading towards the living room.

When the girls walked in the living room, Mikan automaticity gets up and walks right in front of them, while bowing her head.

She gently lifts up her head to see the girls worried and concerned eyes. All of them except for Hotaru, who had no expression at all with her face, but you could tell she was defiantly worried about Mikan.

Mikan takes a deep breath and says in a calm low voice. "I'm sorry I got you girls to worry about me. Somehow I just lost track of you guys and I couldn't find where the Dining Hall was. But anyway, I am so sorry I was such heavy burden to you all and I hope you're still not angry with me. And also Hotaru, since I am one of your best friends, you wouldn't dare hit your dear friend with a Baka gun. Wouldn't you?" Mikan said to Hotaru while giving her a puppy face.

And of course Hotaru instally grabs her Baka gun and starts hitting her with it. Baka! Baka! "Ouch!" said Mikan.

And before Mikan could say anything else, Hotaru starts heading towards their room and then she takes one glance look at Mikan and says in a bitter tone. "Who gives a damn about your scrummy excuse Mikan? Now you know I was right about you being an idiot and you now know that you have to pay close attention with your surroundings, so anyway, goodnight girls, good night stupid Mikan." After the talk with Mikan, Hotaru went to their room.

Mikan looked at Anna and Nonoko and said. "She's very mad at me, isn't she?"

Anna and Nonoko looked at each other and Anna started talking to break the bitter atmosphere in the room. "Hey you know what why don't we go to the kitchen and have some rest of my lemonade. And also talk for a while till ten o clock because that's our curfew."

Mikan looked at them both and then a bright smile appeared on her face while saying. "That's a great idea Anna."

**So the girls had chit chatted for hours and Mikan told them about her little adventure in the garden. But when she mentions Natsume and Ruka both of girls automatically told Mikan to stay away from them. They said Natsume is the playboy and a bad boy jerk in the Academy. And Ruka is someone you cannot trust but he is not as bad then Natsume is. Mikan was very happy that the girls worried and cared about her, but she told them that she will keep that in mind. As the girls said goodnight to each other, they started heading towards their rooms. When Mikan walks in her room she notices that Hotaru has every Monster Hunter weapon you could think of.**

**Mikan's P.O.V**

When I open the door I see that Hotaru has a lot of monster hunter weapons you could ever imagine. I look straight in her cold Violet eyes and said in a casual tone. "What in the world are you doing?"

She gave me a bitter look and said in an obvious tone. "Hunting, what does it look like to you stupid?"

I put both my hands in to a fist and then glared at her when she called me stupid again. I took in a deep breath and hissed right back at her. "I already know that Hotaru, what I mean is why do you have all of our weapons out?"

She walks towards me and hands me over some weapons to me while I take them out of her hands. I noticed that she had something in her black jacket and she noticed that I took a quick glance at it. She then brings a file case out of her jacket to show me and then she says. "That Blondie sensei gave us some clues on where we should search tonight. He said the two most recent places to look are the Northern woods and the Clock Tower. And he also said he'll give us more clues about this case, tomorrow after school.

I just bluntly said, "Oh, but what about the girls? They will know if we left our condominium."

Then I noticed Hotaru let out a devilish smile and she said to me. "Don't worry about them; I put a big sleeping pill in their drinks while we were in the Dining Hall."

I looked at her stunned and gave her a little slap on the shoulder and said in a teasing tone. "Oh Hotaru, you are so terrible."

She gave me a little smirk and bluntly said. "I already know that. But anyway Mikan, you're exploring the Northern woods while I look in the Clock Tower."

My face turned completely paled and then by a brief second I found my voice whining at Hotaru. "Hotaru, you know that I hate going in the woods all by myself."

She just gave me one of those irritating smirks again and she bluntly said to me. "I already know that, this is your punishment for being truly an idiot again Mikan. But anyway, here's your IPhone it's completely charge now and here's a flashlight too. And call me if anything happens; trust me my phone will be completely charge unlike you who is never responsible to charge her own damn phone."

I grab my phone and my flashlight and then by a moment later we walk out of our Condominium and started to head towards our separate ways. Before we took our different paths, I heard Hotaru said in a low mumble. "Don't get caught stupid, because if you do I will hit you with my Baka gun dozen times harder."

When I turned around to say something back at her, she was already gone. My smile got the best of me and I mumbled very low too. "You don't have to worry about that, Hotaru."

**15 minutes later still Mikan's P.O.V**

My whole body was trembling when I took a glimpse of the woods. I was so afraid that Big Foot would be there and he would have a surprise sneak attack on me.

I bluntly started to shake my head and said to myself that it's impossible for that damn Big Foot there. But then again I hunt Monsters, so that instally proves that there is no such thing of the impossible anymore.

Uh! Come on Mikan, you can do this. You hunt Monsters all the time; don't make the woods become one of your biggest weaknesses. "Just have faith, trust and pixie dust."

I instally slap my head and said to myself. OMG! Did I just say that stupid old line from Peter Pan bluntly out loud? Uh! Okay Mikan, now you know that you better get your ass into those woods right now, before you say another old childish moral.

While I was still fighting my own thoughts to myself, I notice a girl who just walked past me and she seemed like she was sleep walking.

When I got a better look of the girl; she had long Blonde hair and Green eyes with no expression at all. And she was only wearing a white nightgown while clutching a red rose. And I want to say she's a ninth grader for her age.

Without me even thinking I bluntly yelled out to the girl. "Where do you think you're going, little miss? Aren't you too young to stay out this late at night?"

She didn't even nudge and it was like she didn't even hear me at all. So what I decide to do is follow her into the woods and see where she leads me to.

As we walked deeper into the woods, I noticed the girl stops in a complete stop and I can see that she was waiting for someone.

So I decide that I will hide behind the bushes and see what's going on with this chick. Even though I hate to pry but still come on what kind of girl walks in her nightgown in the middle of the night.

About few minutes later I saw that the girl started kissing a guy in the shadows. And then I admittedly started to puke to myself, while thinking that this is girl only wanted to make out with her boyfriend or something.

Uh! Making out is so blah! Even though I'm in my sophomore year and about every girl just dreams about something like this. Not me though, to me making out and boys really don't infatuate me much, but I won't say I get lots of confessions by boys a lot and I always get one those puppy love crushes mostly every day. It's just that something in my heart is telling me to wait for a certain boy to come and get me.

Just as I was about to walk away from these lovey dovey couple, I notice that the boy plunged out fangs out of nowhere and he was about to bite the poor girl's frigid neck.

Without me even thinking, I bluntly whipped my bloody whip at him so that he will take a step back from her, and by brief second she laid on the cold autumn ground.

I calmly walked towards the guy and I could hear a cold bitter growl coming from him. I took in a deep breath and leaped out a smirk at him and said in a cocky tone. "I am so not sorry to disappoint you but you are definitely not having this girl for dinner, you filthy animal."

And without me even blinking, he dashed right towards me in a flash and I instally whapped him again with my bloody whip.

He lets out a big growl at me again, and then I gave him a devilish smirk and said to him in a cheeky tone, "Oh poor baby! Did I hurt you that bad? Well sorry to bust your bubble but that's just part of life weakling."

After I said the last word 'weakling' to him, I found myself pinned down on the ground and the guy has his bloody grip on my throat.

He looked at me with his reddish eyes and said in a low growl. "Don't call me weakling little girl."

Just as he was about to bite my neck, I took a deep spit in front of his reddish eyes and then he started cussing at me. And while he was too cautious about his eyes, I kicked him in the shin and wrapped my bloody whip around him and then by a brief second I send out shocking flames around his body for him to get knocked out for a while.

As I slowly got up and made sure that he was completely out cold for a while.

I dashed towards the unconscious girl and I found out she was completely okay.

I reach out my phone and I was starting text Hotaru. I noticed a frequent pain coming from my right arm and I noticed it was that bloody guy again.

As I immediately dropped my phone and started to reach out my whip again. But He grabs my arm and was about to bite it until his whole body was completely on fire.

We both gasped and the guy was atomically running around in circles like an idiot and was trying very hard to get the Crimson flames off of him.

As I lift my head up, I see my mysterious cloak guy again, only this time he's wearing a Crimson flame cloak this time.

And without me even blinking, the cloak guy runs towards the guy and he swiftly flips his neck off of him.

My faced was completely pale on how easily he just took someone's life away, even though the guy deserved to die but still that was a very intense thing he just did.

Then a moment later, the cloak guy turns his gaze directly at me and without me even thinking I started to take some steps back and then I completely stopped when I noticed I was behind an old Oak tree.

I noticed him walking very slowly to me and when he stops right in front of me. I noticed his eyes were Crimson red and then he looks deeply in my eyes trying to compel me.

Just as I was about to lend out a relief, I noticed my stone wasn't around my neck anymore, I began to curse at myself when the another guy gripped my neck to hard that it let my stone to come off my neck.

I noticed him smirking at me and I could notice my eyes felt very heavy to me.

And without me even thinking I put my wounded arm right in front of him and then by a brief second he gently starts biting my wounded arm, and I could tell my wound wasn't in so much pain anymore, when he slowly kept biting it.

Just as I was about to thank him, he bites his left wrist and blood comes out of his lips and then a moment later I found him gently kissing me.

When he kept kissing me, I felt my body urging for more and desire for him. And he could bluntly tell I was just enjoying this as much as he is.

Then I found myself falling fast asleep on his husky chest and in my mind I said that was a damn good bloody first kiss.

**Normal P.O.V**

The cloak guy gets up and gives Mikan a rough last kiss. And he picks up her IPhone, and he texted Hotaru and his text message said.

**Come get your friend and an unconscious girl in the Northern woods. -Ice Queen**

**From Anonymous**

And by a brief second he took one last look at Mikan and he leaped out of the woods like a cheetah.

And he slowly mumbles to himself in the cold bitter autumns wind. "See you in class polka dots."

**Yeah long chappi complete! :} I hope you guys like it and I just want to thank you for taking your time to read this. **** So anyway, I just want to thank all of my followers my favs, and my reviewers for reading my story. :} I do not know when I will bring another chapter to you guys, but I promise it will be soon. So anyway please, please review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Hi guys! Here's the next chapter! :} I do not own Gakuen Alice or Eyes on Fire by Blue foundation. And please review :} **

**Mikan's P.O.V**

I kept hearing a familiar girl, calling out my name. "Mikan Chan! Mikan Chan! Are you feeling better now? We need to go to school now, so wake up Mikan!"

I slowly opened my droopy eyes, and I saw Anna holding a glass of Orange juice and a plate of Oatmeal was right in front of my bed.

I took a glance at her and then said in a low raspy voice. "What on earth happened to me Anna?"

I noticed Anna took in a deep breath and then she said in a low calm voice. "Hotaru told me that you had a very gruesome stomachache last night and you were mostly in the bathroom the whole entire night. And she also told me that you would probably not be available to go to school today, but I had a little intuition that you would be just fine. And just take a look at yourself now Mikan your body is perfectly stabled now, and I guess women's intuitions are mostly correct huh? But anyway, to change the subject here, Hotaru and Nonoko have already left for school. So I need you to get up right now and get a move on because class starts at 7:25 and right now it's 6:57, so come on Mikan, chop, chop, trust me you and I don't want to get scowl at by our strict math teacher Judo Sensei for first period."

Without me even hesitating, I took a big gulp of my orange juice and then ate my entire oatmeal without Anna even blinking.

Then I leaped out of my bed and noticed that I was wearing my strawberry night gown.

Without me even taking a little thought on how I got my night gown on, I instally took it off and leaped inside my indoor closet, trying to find my sticken uniform.

Once I found my uniform, I instally put it on and noticed that it was totally dried clean.

After I got my uniform on, I dashed towards my dresser and grabbed my brush to get every sticken knot out of my hair. Then I found a red hair tie and a big black hair clip, and without me even thinking my hands were putting my hair in a messy bun and the hair clip was for my hair bun to stick up.

After I made sure my hairstyle was absolutely ravishing, I put on some Mascara and some pinkish lip-gloss. And then I put on a golden brown owl earrings and a crescent moon charm bracelet.

And before I could even think on where my Alice stone and my schedule was. I heard Anna yelled out loud, "I have your stone necklace right here, Mikan! And I also have your phone too. Hotaru said you would be looking for these and she also told me that she wants you to check her text message on your phone later. And your schedule is in your book bag on the dining table"

I gave Anna a quick nod and then I made quick flash to the bathroom and once I got out.

I grabbed my purple and blue polka dotted book bag that was on the dining table and then I walked towards the front door and I saw Anna waiting for me.

She gave me a quick smile and then she handed my phone back and she helped me put on my necklace too.

And then we both looked at each other and said bluntly out loud while we were running to the school. "Well, here comes another day of Torture Ville!"

**For the rest of the school day, we barely made it on time and I am already one of Judo sensei's hates list. **

**But I don't blame him for hating me when I said something harsh out loud, and believe me I am actually surprise even with myself, when I said that it's stupid doing Trigonometry. **

**And I also said that it's a waste of time learning it, when you're absolutely sure that you won't be doing this in the near future? **

**And last opinion I said, which I really wish I could take back was that I am so not sorry to disappoint you Judo sensei, I ain't doing this load of crape.**

**And of course the whole class was absolutely stunned and silent when I burst my personal opinion out loud. **

**And of course Judo sensei gave me a death threating glare and said something that made a chill come up a spine. And he said that he has got his eyes on me.**

**And just as I thought things couldn't get anything worse, when I had Homeroom with Narumi sensei, I was told that I would have partner to help me around the school.**

**And guess who turns out to be my scrummy partner? NATSUME HYUUGA! And Hotaru's partner was Ruka Nogi.**

**Oh man, I'll tell you this, I got so many death glares when all the girls found out I was his partner. **

**But the most glares I got from them all was this one girl name Sumire Syoda who is the main fan club leader for Natsume and Ruka fan club, which to me is just automatically ridiculous and just plain stupid. **

**And I would never forget Sumire's wavy dark green hair that really looks like seaweed, and those beaming dark green eyes.**

**But anyway, the reason why I am so mad at Natsume is that he completely looked at me like he didn't know me at all. **

**And when I asked him about how he was doing with his violin? He gave me harsh glare and said quit talking to me stalker.**

**And that was when I decided that this jerk must have a good twin, because right now the guy right in front of me is definitely the asshole twin.**

**And the worst thing of them all, he didn't even help me with my directions to my classes or anywhere with the academy. **

**But lucky for me Anna and Nonoko and their good friend with dirty Blonde hair and big brown eyes covered with black glasses named Yuu Tobita was in a lot of my classes, so they were available to help me out a lot.**

**But anyway, the only things that was good about today was that Hotaru had no problems with her partner Ruka, also on Halloween night we will have a Halloween party and before the party comes, all of the sophomore homeroom teachers is wanting all of their students to make a scary haunted house and whoevers homeroom class makes the most gruesome haunted house out of all the homerooms, by the teachers P.O.V of course. Will win a Wild Monte Carlo party with no curfew time and let you drink as many alcoholic drinks as you want. **

**And the best thing of them all is that the party will actually be held in a private Monte Carlo casino and the whole party limit will be three days. **

**And last but certainly not least, two certain guest stars for our bright able entertainment will be Eminem and Rihanna.**

**So anyway, right now it's the October the 7****th**** and I'm pretty sure our homeroom class will be available to come up with something.**

**So anyway, to change the subject here, Narumi Sensei told us after school we will me him at the Grease Diner, which is located at Maple Street down town. **

**And that is when will talk about the research we have so far and getting some more info about this intriguing case.**

**Oh and this was Hotaru's harsh text.**

**Dear Baka.**

**You were taking a little nap so I took care of everything last night and I told our two roommates that you had a stomachache so that they won't ask too many questions about you being completely out cold. So anyway, have got rest stupid and Ps. you drool in your sleep and I am using that to blackmail you.**

**-H**

**And of course of my respond to the text was, "Hotaru you jerk!"**

**Still Mikan's P.O.V end of the school day**

I was waiting outside the Chemistry club doorway and the reason why I'm outside their doorway is be because Tobita san said that Hotaru might like the Chemistry club.

And of course Hotaru immediately said no, until Tobita brought up the competition prices are buzzing up with cold hearted cash.

And of course Hotaru was already doing an arduous formula problem and she was already asking about, when the competition starts.

So right now I decided I'll go look around for a bit, while Hotaru is finishing up her little club meeting, and then after she's done with that we can go meet up with Narumi sensei at the diner.

As I was walking through the peaceful hallway, I heard the most beautiful guitar piece ever in my whole entire life time.

As I was sneaking a peek on where that most ravishing song is coming from, it turned out it was coming from the old abounded Music room.

And guess who was playing? None another then Natsume Hyuuga playing Eyes on Fire by the best band ever Blue Foundation.

And for some strange reason, I found myself singing it out loud and Natsume was giving me a face to keep on going.

And so I did and then I began to sing.

**Eyes on Fire: "ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, I sang the Ah Part and then the lead part of the guitar was Natsume's cue.**

**And then the Ah part came again and then Natsume did the guitar part again.**

**And then I began the lyrics: along with Natsume's killer background music. **

"**I'll seek you out **

**Fi laid you out alive **

**One word you won't survive **

**And I'm not scared of your stolen power**

**See right through you any hour**

**I won't sooth your pain**

**I won't ease your strain**

**You will be waiting in vain**

**I've got nothing for you to gain**

**I'm taken it slow**

**Feeding my flame**

**Shuffling the cards of your games**

**And just in time, in the right place**

**Suddenly I will play my ace**

**I won't sooth your pain**

**I won't ease your strain**

**You will be waiting in vain**

**I got nothing for you to gain**

**Eyes on fire**

**Your spine is ablaze**

**Feeling any foe with my gaze**

**And just in time, in the right place**

**Steadily ammerging with grace**

**Natsume's solo guitar part**

**Both of us sang: **

**Ahhh! Ahhh! Ah! Ah! Ah! **

**Feeling any foe with my gaze**

**And steadily ammerging with grace"**

We both took in a deep breath from all those lyrics we just sang and its good thing we got the song a little bit short and add some passas in it.

I noticed Natsume staring directly at me, with his Crimson eyes.

When he stares at me, he makes me feel like he can read my entire soul.

I took in a deep breath and said while trying to act calm, from his intense gaze at me.

"Wow Natsume! We really did some kick ass singing there huh! So anyway, I better get going, I'm sorry I disturbed your practice Natsume. It's just I really like singing and once I hear my favorite songs playing, I can't stop myself from blurting my singing voice out. And do not forget me, your partner Natsume and I really need you to quit acting like a jerk to me and actually be more considerate to help me. And I'm actually wondering why you can't be nice like this, when we're doing music together? So anyway, see, ya, later partner."

Just as I was about to get up, I noticed Natsume grabbing my right wrist.

"What?" I bluntly asked.

He gave me a scowl look and replied back.

"I only acted like a complete jerk to you because those pesky fan girls will only trouble you more, and if they found out that we met before class and we hanged out with each other and talked about ourselves. They would blindly be piss at you and have more rage to hurt you even more. So actually Mikan, I was blindly being considerate of protecting you from those fan girls. So I do not owe any kindness to you at all, unless I want too but that's totally different to this situation though."

I took in a deep breath and trying to get all of these answers into my head. But I think I kind of understand him a little bit better now.

I gave him a warm smile and said.

"I think I get how you treat people Natsume."

He only lifts up his right eyebrow and replies back, "Hn."

"What I mean is Natsume; you make people hate you just to protect them. But I think it's sad because all of the effort you do to protect them. Why in the end do you make the people in the result hate you Natsume?" I said with a frown.

He just gave me a cold glance and then he was perfectly still like a statue and then he gave me a big grin.

Without me even blinking Natsume lift up my skirt and whispered in my ear that surprisingly filed my spine with delight, "Pandas underwear? Uh! Seriously Baka, go to Vitoria Secrets and asked one of the workers there to help you get some style in your big fat Baka brain.

And before I could protest by his comment, he kissed my cheek and then he disappeared in thin air.

As I slowly calmed my pinkish flushed face, I was beginning to wonder if the mysterious Cloak guy and Natsume is the same person.

I mean they both have Crimson eyes, and they both have the same actions when they do pervert things, and they always have same interest with my underwear. {This is too much TMI, by the way}

But still my theories could be wrong, I still don't have any proof yet, but I am definitely going to find out.

But I really do hope my theorey is wrong because I really like Natsume and I don't want to him to be my worst enemy.

And I feel a special bond with him, something that can't be explained. All I know is that Natsume is someone I could never truly hurt even if I wanted to. And I feel really emotional when I'm with him and he's one of the few people where I can act my true self at.

**Natsume P.O.V**

I was on the Sakura tree where I first Mikan and right now I know for sure she's is definitely my soul mate. And I know for sure that I can never ever hurt her even if I wanted to, even if my Vetala's senses kick in. I just hope she won't hate me, when I reveal my true colors to her. Even if she does hate me, I will never let her go because she is my Bell and I am her Beast.

**Ya! Chappie complete! :} I just want to say thanks to all of my followers and Favs, and reviewers for supporting me and I would definitely just love to have more supporters. :} So anyway, I do not know when I will release another chapter but I promise I'll try to send one out as soon as I can. **** So just bear with me guys, it just that I have school now or A.K.A my torture chamber to deal with now. So see you later folks. :}**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Hi guys! Here's the next chappie! :} and I am so sorry for taking so long it's school work :{ but anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and thanks for waiting for me. :} and I do not own Gakuen Alice, just my plot and some of my OOC stuff**

**Mikan's P.O.V**

Hotaru and I were finally at the diner and man, oh man, you will not believe on what the joint looked like.

The diner had a gleaming colored of white and red that was shaped of a guitar.

And when you walk inside the diner, the whole entire floor is covered with black and white checkered board. And the wall is all covered up with a blue peace sign wall paper and over the wallpaper is every 1950-1970 posters/records/guitars you could never imagine. And don't get me started with how many record players were inside the diner.

As we waited to be seated and see if Narumi sensei is here yet, I noticed that the waitresses were wearing a pink and black poodle skirt, and as for their shoes they were wearing roller blades.

As for the waiters they were wearing some disco outfit and they were also wearing rollerblades too.

Finally, one of the waitresses told us where sensei was sitting, and he was sitting at a booth with a blue bronze table and two comfy red couches. And I noticed that sensei was gulping down his fifth Chocolate milkshake.

He noticed our presence, and then he waved his hands like an idiot and milk came out of his nose for talking too fast. "Mikan Chan! {Cough} Hotaru! {Cough} over here."

So we took our seats, and then we started talking about our notes for this case and we were trying our very best not to laugh at him. Because he is so LOL right now because of all of the chocolate covering his whole entire face.

**Normal P.O.V 30 minutes later**

The girls told Narumi sensei about any information and clues, they have found out about this academy.

The one that got Narumi sensei full attention is when Mikan told about her thrill ride experience last night and when she mentioned about a girl holding a pure red rose.

All of sudden Narumi sensei interrupts Mikan's talking for a second, and then he tells the girls about this foreigner named Selene Mary Weather.

And then he said that she would always tell an old story about young girls holding a red rose and drifting into the misty nights of the Alice academy Northern woods or the old clock tower.

So he told the girls that tomorrow night at 10:00 pm, they will go to a club called the Mel hound club. And they will get fake IDS and then they will look for Selene, who works as a bar tender there.

So the girls gazed at each other for at a moment and Hotaru asked what does the girl look like?

And Narumi sensei only leaped out a small smirk and report back that she has long curly black hair, also light brown skin, gleaming light green eyes and always wears something with black mix yellow.

So after they sort out their whole entire plan with each other, all of sudden Mikan bluntly bangs the table and yells out loud, "Hey waitress!"

She called out a short haired curly brunette girl with light blue eyes, and she looked about in her early twenty's.

The waitress came over to them and asked in a sweet chirpy voice. "What can I get for you guys?"

Mikan gave the waitress a bright smile and responded back to her. "Bring my friend and I, 5 BIG double cheeseburgers, 12 vanilla milkshakes and 16 strawberry milkshakes. And also those damn good curly fries for our sides. And also a dozen of {Mikan made a face for what Hotaru wanted her to order} lobster, {blah! Who can eat that load of crape, what Mikan thought to herself?} Swish cheese burgers. And we would both like a root beer float to start with."

The waitress face was completely paled and she took in a deep breath, while thinking about that big fat check for them later.

She gives them a big chirpy smile and says, "Coming right up!"

Hotaru and Narumi sensei both gaped at Mikan's big order.

Mikan noticed their big shocking stare at her; she just gave them a big smirk and said in a cocky tone. "I ain't no damn skinny scare crow model, I can eat what I ever what I want without those irritating photographers nagging at you, on how fat you are allowed to be."

After that intense speech from Mikan, Hotaru and Narumi both closed their gaping at her and they were now waiting for their **every single** food to be **delivered to them.**

**Time skipped and they have finished their big meal and it was now time to pay the bill. Still normal P.O.V**

Narumi sensei, Mikan, Hotaru, were now facing their biggest fears and pain in the butt called a **bloody bill.**

Just before Narumi was going to ask about, who's paying the bill? Hotaru said she had to go to the bathroom real face. And then a few minutes later, Mikan said she had to go check on Hotaru.

And when Narumi sensei asked why, Mikan bluntly answered a women's thing and that was when he knew immediately to drop the subject.

About an hour half later, the girls have never come back and the waitress told him that the two girls said you're paying the bill.

And boy, oh boy, Narumi sensei was boiling with anger, but then a few second later he finally calmed down.

And he mumbled only to himself that, "Nice trick you two sleek kittens, but two can play at this game."

**It was finally the big night and Mikan and Hotaru were outside the club, about to go inside. {And did I mention their missing their curfew}**

**Mikan's P.O.V**

We were outside the club and I had my hair up in a big French braid.

I was wearing a crimson flame skirt, also a black sweater over a white sleeveless tank top, and cute short heeled black boots.

And I had on a Sakura flower earrings, also a fire flame charm bracelet, {for some reason I had to put on today} and of course my Alice stone ringing around my neck.

And as for my makeup I had on a little bit of black Mascara, also a clump of ruby red lip-gloss and a dash of blush.

As for Hotaru she was wearing a purple plum skirt and an ocean blue velvet top.

She had on a solid gold necklace, also a little green dollar bill earrings and a white pearl bracelet.

As for her makeup she only had a bit of cherry lip-gloss and a tad bit of Mascara.

Hotaru and I were waiting in line for the line, {**that took forever**} and when it was finally our turn.

We had to give our IDD cards to this big husky black bald guy in a suit.

When we gave him our IDD cards, he still had the suspicion that we weren't eighteen.

{So AKKI Mikan Yukihara, that is me, did something very, very stupid}

I put my hand into his knuckle and said, "Come on man! Don't keep us waiting in this freaking cold weather dog, come on man, let us in so that my friend and I can dance our butts off with this off the Heezy club party ya!"

He gave me a quick glance and then he smiled and said. "Come on in, and you show the crowd your cool and spicy dance moves.

As we walked into the club and I didn't even noticed that Hotaru was hitting me with her Baka gun, because I was too much in awe with this infatuated club.

**Ya Chappie complete! :} I just want to thank all of my favs, reviewers and followers, :} and I would just love to have more of them. :} I know you guys have been waiting like forever for this chapter. I'm very sorry it's just that school is keeping me very busy right now. But don't worry I'll post another chapter as soon as I can. So see you guys later and please review. :)**

**And just keep it real, from Velvet san.**

**And in a couple days it's my birthday :}**

1


End file.
